dead to me
by emilylovesu
Summary: punk was the only thing she had when daniel kicked her out. Please read and review i will write more if people like it!
1. Chapter 1

There I was curled up in ball with only sheets covering me. Daniel forced me to have sex with him. I never knew if he loved me or not. I knew I loved him though. "Get out" Daniel said with sneer. "But I don't have anywhere to go!" "I don't care get out "he screamed. Aj grabbed her bag and slid a hoodie on and shorts and went in the front of the hotel and sat there sobbing. I'm so stupid. I should of stayed at the diva's hotel room. But by know they hate me, for dating goat face. They were right about him he was no good. So here I was sitting on bench at 3 am with no phone, or money.

At 3am punk went for a jog to clear his mind about everything that was happening on raw. Suddenly he saw a small brown headed girl in ball on a bench. It was only 60 degrees out and she was wearing shorts. Then he noticed the big brown eyes. It was Aj, Daniel Bryan so called girlfriend. "Hey small stuff, "he said with a grin. She looked up with puffy eyes and big scratch on her face. "Hi punk," she said with a small smile."Oh my gosh, what happen, who did this too you !", he screamed. "Daniel got mad for not having any money in my purse so he smacked him and kicked me on the floor." She said with tears rolling down her face." Did he also kick you out because if he did you can stay with Me.", he said "Yeah he did, he said it was over and kicked me out with only a pair of clothes , I don't have my phone, purse, money I have nonthing.",she said starting to cry again. Suddenly punk scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his hotel room and laid her on the bed. Then he planted a small kiss on her head. "I'm going to take a shower she said," Punk wasn't listening and he also had his ear phones on high.


	2. i cant believe im in love!

Finally aj skipped into the shower forgetting to lock the door, because she thought punk she was in the shower. Suddenly the doors open. Aj jumped and tried to cover herself, as punk walked in. "Omg , im so sorry he tried to move but he was stuck,". "Punk?, PUNK!," " oh yeah sorry he chucked walking out of the bathroom.

Whoa, that was um different. He has never saw a girl perfect aj , she tan ,skinny ,and plain out beautiful .he couldn't get the image out of his head. then she walked out with a large shirt she found on the floor, since the only thing she had was a pair of skinny jeans and a Daniel Bryan shirt.

Wow he thought to himself. "You look amazing!" Punk said trying not to smirk. "The only reason your saying that is because I'm wearing you shirt," she giggled.

"True that, true that," punk laughed.

"Oh and Aj, you can sleep in bed and ill sleep on the floor," He smiled

Aj Nodded. Smiling she had a plan.

It was about 1am and aj was on the bed alone in lacey undergarments while punk was on the floor with no covers. She jumped off the bed and laid right next to him with covers on them. Suddenly his arm went around her and snuggled her.

When punk saw her in his arms, he couldn't help but let out a tear, and a small smile. Then kissed on her the lips knowing she wouldn't kiss back since she is asleep.

Then he felt a lips moving also with his and he let her into the kiss.

They got deeper and deeper into the kiss. Then later than morning they found

Each other naked in their arms . Punk woke up and thought to himself I'm in love! I'm in love…! He couldn't believe it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hey guys this will be a longer chapter and I got some amazing ideas from my friends and cheese stick! And there is great story called "fix you" it's a cm punk and Aj love story very good hangs you dangling off your seats. but here is chapter three.**

Punk woke up way before Aj so he decided to do some romantic things for her, since Bryan didn't do any of that stuff. First he made a warm bath for her with a ton of bubbles. Then he ran to the kitchen and make pancakes. He went over to Aj who half awake watching everything he was doing.

"Hey beautiful,"He said running his thumb down her cheek.

"Hi handsome ," she said giggling leaning into a kiss .

Shortly after than punk picked her up and sat her in the bath. Then punk sat on the sink with his legs crossed waiting for her to get out.

"Thanks," Aj said with tears in her eyes.

Hey don't cry, I care about you and deserve more than Daniel Bryan."

Aj started crying, nobody has ever said something that nice to here. Punk went over to here and kissed her cheek. Then he slipped and fell into the tub. Aj laughed until punk splashed her.

"hey, not cool broski," Aj said mocking Zack Ryder.

"Im sorry babe," Giving her the saddest face

"please don't make that face," she cried.

Punk got out of the bath and hanged aj a towel. She wrapped her towel up as punk led her into the dining room with his hands over her eyes.

"What are you up too," she giggled

"SHHHH you're going to ruin the moment.


	4. it was real love

Aj opened her eyes and saw some of her favorite things. First there was punk, pancakes, and a new marvel come book. She couldn't believe her eyes. She looked at punk with a smirk.

"Is this all for me?", she said with a giggle.

"Yup, it is I want to show you how much I can take care of you." He replied.

They both sat down and ate breakfast laughing and talking to each other about, well everything.

"I have a surprise for you!" she said giggling and jumping out of her seat to run to a envelope.

She handed the envelope to punk, and he opened it. Punk face had a huge smile on his face.

"I knew you like them, the ball game is at 3 at the cubs stadium and we have front row tickets!" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"I love them baby." He said kissing her forehead.

Aj hopped to into a shower a pulled on a crop top cubs shirt. And some shorts. Then she tied her hair into a ponytail. She looked in the mirror trying to do her makeup perfect. She wanted to be the best she could be for punk. Since he was the best in the world. She walked out and saw punk jaw drop.

You look amazing, oh and nice shirt!" he said smiling.

"Thanks, are you ready to go now?"

He nodded and they jumped into the truck. They talked, about who was the best wwe diva of all time. Suddenly punk grabbed her hand and walked into the baseball stadium.

"Hey babe I'm going to get something to, you want Pepsi right?" Aj said.

Punk nodded. Aj walked over to the stands while guys were smacking her butt and whistling at her. She just ignored it and kept walking. She walked down the steps, and punk was looking straight at her when a guy came behind her smacked her butt chuckling to himself.

"Ok that's it!", she said screaming anger.

"Oh really I'm so scared of a 95 pound girl!", the guy laughed.

Aj turned around and socked in the face. Then she smiled and walked away.

"Now would anyone else want to smack my ass?" she said.

Suddenly all the guys ran to their seats.

Punk chuckled," what was that Miss Aj?"

"Oh nothing "she chuckled.

Then she looked back and saw the same guy staring at her. She looked up and saw her and punk on the kiss screen. The crowd was chanting "KISS, KISS , KISS!" Her and punk really never kissed she was scared. She turned her to punk and pulled her head to him. They were making out and go super deep into the kiss. All of the girls were saying "Awww", all the guys were disappointed she was seeing someone. They were kissing for about good 3 minutes and they separated and rubbed their noses together.

"Um, wow, that was amazing, who would know a small girl like you could kiss that well!"punk said smiling and chuckling.

"Whoa thanks, are you ready to go?" Aj asked.

Punk nodded and they walked out holding hands. they punk looked back and saw Daniel Bryan flipping him off and cussing at him.

"Babe stay here, I need to go do something" he said.

He walked over to Daniel and starting cussing him out. Then he clenched his fist when Daniel called Aj a slut. He punched him in the face and spit on face. Then he went back to Aj. They got in the truck, punk helped Aj up into the seat.

"Aj, I love you with all my heart." He said with tears in his eyes.

"I love you too babe, I'm happy for once." She starts crying.

Punk opened the truck door and chaired her to the room. He threw her on the bed, then punk laid next to her. Aj turned her head and looked into his eyes. Then she graded his head and pulled it to her head. Then she kissed him, and punk appect it and returned the kiss also.


End file.
